


4.48分雜記

by wensaid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wensaid/pseuds/wensaid
Summary: 如果有缘分遇到读者的话，先感谢你们愿意阅读我的故事，谢谢。希望可以获得一些你们的评论，对我来说最开心的时候应该就是有人回覆我吧，评论对我来说非常的宝贵。





	1. 18th Nov. / 4.00 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有缘分遇到读者的话，先感谢你们愿意阅读我的故事，谢谢。  
> 希望可以获得一些你们的评论，对我来说最开心的时候应该就是有人回覆我吧，评论对我来说非常的宝贵。

生病以后，我养成了很坏的习惯。  
整夜整夜的，强迫性的，我无法入睡。  
我只好和另一个自己商定，每周写48分钟的梦，这48分钟是我换取一周安眠的票券。  
也像是一个仪式，如果仪式完整而圆满，我就能安稳的睡去，在4.48分，这个人类精神最脆弱最混乱的时刻，许多人崩溃着，但是我，活了下来。

18th Nov. / 4.00 a.m.

我想起昨晚的梦。

不知道在什么地方，建筑是剪刀状的。一楼是明亮的，玻璃的墙。  
我坐在一楼的灰色沙发上，我在等待，但是我不知道我在等待什么。

我看到了我的老板走了进来，顾樾文。她迟到了，就像生活里的每一天一样。  
她走近我和我说话，但是我记不清她说了些什么。  
她在对着我笑，有一个不认识的女人走了过来。  
顾樾文拒绝了她，把自己应该上的课推掉了。  
她带着我进到了她的办公室，她走近我，坐到我的身边，拉着我躺进她的怀里，她对我说着亲密的话，玩弄着我的衣服。  
我不知道发生了什么，没过多久，世界就开始崩塌了，时空发生了漏洞，我带着顾樾文从窗子跳下，落地的地方是长满绿草的后山。我的潜意识告诉我，后山有一个时间跳跃点，穿过跳跃点，我们就能活下来，这是离我们最近的跳跃点，只有我一个人知道这个地方。

我醒过来以后还有其他的记忆片段，但是我已经无法把片段拼凑起来了。红色的轿车，下坡式的停车场，和放在我胸口的手。

说起顾樾文，她是一个很厉害的人，我和她见到的第一面，我就决定要追随她。我对顾樾文的感情是各种情绪糅杂在一起的感情，这种糅杂的感情是一种及其不稳定的存在，说不清楚，但是按照我在梦里总是梦到和她有亲密的行为，我断定喜欢是被融合进了这种感情里的。

今天就到这里吧。晚安。  
18th Nov. / 4.48 a.m.


	2. 25th Nov. / 4.00 a.m.

25th Nov. / 4.00 a.m.

这周记下了两个梦。醒过来以后觉得大脑在睡眠时间虽然异常活跃，给我带来了清醒时无法构思出来的故事，但是整体上来说，梦里的故事是too creative to be logic. 太富有创造力而无法逻辑缜密。但是我疲于逻辑化了，我只想要记下来。

我意识到我在做梦的时候，是在丛林里，我看到了我大学时候的化学老师Alimon。我们穿着在的实验室里穿的衣服，从一辆破旧的面包车的背后，救下来了一大一小两个人类。

大的是哥哥，自述18岁，按照人类的年级应该是是刚刚成人的年纪。小的是妹妹，可能7岁8岁吧。我们虽然和人类外表看上去并无区别，但是我们并不是人类。很多年以前我们占领了这个地方，为了占领这个地方，很多人类的都被杀死了。关于我们的种族，一定要说的话，我们是人造人，在我们当中，不同的人缺失着不同的东西，缺失思考能力的成为了机械的战斗机器，缺失听觉的人成为了观察学家，而科学家，例如我，缺失感情。

现在还存在在这个世界上的人类已经很少了，所以任何活的人类都是宝贵的研究样本。我们将收集到的标本带回了实验基地。我们最近在研究的东西是人类的欲望。

这个男性的试验品求我们，同意我们对他进行任何的研究，但是代价是，保护好他的妹妹。我们答应了他的条件，把他带到了楼上的一个房间。房间里是全白色的，上面悬挂着一个头戴式的仪器，传输试验品的大脑活动数据。房间的正中间端端正正的放着一把椅子，试验品被要求全裸的坐在椅子上。我帮助试验品戴好仪器，去到了隔壁的房间里。两个房间是通过一面玻璃连接的，我和Alimon将所有的监控仪器打开，确认了试验品状态一切正常后，我们脱掉了所有的衣服。这时候试验品的大脑活动开始出现异常，这种异常随着我和Alimon的进行的亲吻，触碰，抚摸等情爱动作而变得更加明显。

没有过很久，我们听到了楼下的吵闹，吵闹的声音影响了试验品的脑补活动。我们不得不暂停实验，去检查楼下的状况。出房间的时候，我错拿了Alimon的实验室服。走到楼下的时候我看到泳池里漂浮着一个人，是Alimon曾经的人类实验对象，名字读音是yang yue ya，我是在她之后才和Alimon一起做研究的，我并不清楚Alimon对她做了什么，或许死亡也是她实验的一个步骤。毕竟她是一个比我还要疯狂的科学家，她并不计较实验的成本。我摸到Alimon的衣服口袋里有一张纸质物，拿出来是一张小纸条，上面写着：梅子味的蛋糕给你吃。

梦到这里后面的东西我就记不清了，可能也就结束了吧。  
我不知道为什么会突然梦到Alimon，我和她已经很久没有见过了，而且大学的时候，我们也并不熟。但是确实，我因为她的外表认真的学了药物化学和分析化学。

第二个梦很短，虽然我那一天睡了很久，但是梦却很快就结束了。

我进入一个叫做童年乡的世界。整个世界都是冷色调的，粉蓝配色，灰蒙蒙的感觉，像寂静岭的故事发生在了西伯利亚。我被困在了童年乡里，我必须找出口逃出去。如果找不到出口的话，我将一辈子只能出现在儿童的梦里。可是谁又会相信从儿童口里说出来的，有一个女人被困在了自己的梦里出不来了。  
这周可能是晚班很多的原因，做的梦也有趣了起来。投资人，大老板还有主管忙于谈合作，我在学校最近鲜少见到他们。但是大老板和主管每天那一点有限的时间还要打情骂俏，刷新我腐眼看人姬的程度。

今天写了很多，写不动了。晚安。  
25th Nov. / 4.48 a.m.


	3. 2nd Dec. / 4.00 a.m.

2nd Dec. / 4.00 a.m.

这周真的非常，非常，非常的劳累。

梦没有做多少但是我有一个非常有意思的事情可以写。  
周末我们去团建，去的地方是一个度假别墅。其实我们每次团建都大同小异，简单来说是，换不同的地方玩桌游。我对于桌游没有兴趣，玩的很差，我参与这个游戏唯一的原因是我喜欢在上帝视角看顾樾文和主管拌嘴。然而今天她们两个没有进行这个活动，她们两个坐在外面的秋千上荡秋千，顾老板整个人躺在主管的腿上。场面一度非常彩虹，彩虹程度深达我在这48分钟里要把这件事情记录下来。

不过说起工作，我这周的梦梦到同事。

我梦到鱼领主死了，我是发现领主死掉的人之一。所以我变成了刺杀鱼领主的头号嫌疑人，真正的刺客发现了这件事情，便决定使用我来为他替罪。我一直在逃跑，但是被派来抓我的太多了，我最终还是被抓到了。我被押送回去的时候我没有想到抓到我的人是卧底，实际上她一直找我是为了救我。她取下来自己的面罩，我看到的是我的同事Eli。Eli和另外两个没有摘面具的男的带着我去到了鱼巫医的帐篷里，虽然说是鱼巫医，但是其实这位医生长得非常奇怪，没有办法具体的形容长相。它告诉我，我像活下来的话，就必须要去找一种动物的骨头，这种动物的骨头被藏在：架在水面上的栈道里。我是人类，所以我可以到水面上去寻找这种动物的骨头。这个水上栈道上每隔一段距离会有两块不一样的木板，必须有一个人去踩在木板上开启这个装置，踩上去以后人会往水面上倾斜，像整个人躺在了水上一样，但是并不会掉到水里，而木板下连着的东西会浮上来。每个木板下面连着的盒子里面都是动物的骨头，但是真正的骨头只有一份，必须一个一个找。有了这个动物的骨头，我就可以帮助另外一个鱼部落推翻追杀我这个部落的政权。

但是最后我没有成功，最后我被骨头做的刀捅死了。

醒过来以后，我反思了一下我为什么会梦到很多奇怪的鱼，其实只是因为我最近在搓炉石，玩的小鱼人而已。

决定从今天开始玩法师。晚安。  
2nd Dec. / 4.48 a.m.


	4. 9th Dec. / 4.00 a.m.

9th Dec. / 4.00 a.m.

前个晚上的梦。

我是一个改装武器的专家，但是我在战时被迫去了前线做支援单位。我最擅长的事情是制作狙击枪，但是我并不是一个擅长前线战斗或者做先遣队探查情况的人。我在森林里被对方的侦查机器发现了，对方的侦察机器发射了微型定位子弹，击中了我的肚子。我曾经参与了这种子弹的设计和制作，所以我的潜意识告诉我我需要尽快将子弹取出来。先遣队的其他人并没有暴露自己的位置，但是如果我再不动手，对方的无人机就会按照我身上这颗子弹的位置过来。我也并不能寻求他们的帮助，我只能靠我自己，所以我把自己的肚子剖开了，在自己的肚子里寻找那个定位子弹。

周二晚上的梦。

我梦到了我一直喜欢的人。虽然我已经有意的回避她很久了，甚至恐惧在这里写下她的名字，因为这样又会让我想起她来。使用X作为她的代号吧，the unknown，the disorder，the one.

我回到了我初中读书的学校，一个人在办公室，天已经完全黑掉了，我坐在办公室，不知道是谁的办公桌前。我低头看桌子上放着的书，封面上写着温闻清三个字。温闻清是我的名字，所以我大概是梦到了回到初中学校教书吧。X进来了找我聊天，聊了几句我们就去到了学校的天台上抽烟。我很不喜欢抽她的水果烟，但是X一定要我抽，所以她抽了一口抱着我亲上来，把烟喂到我嘴里。我看到她的背后有很大很大的蜘蛛和蛇，已经在朝着我们冲过来了，但是我没有办法讲话，我也没有办法提醒她，只能绝望而慌张。梦的最后，温闻清，卒。

关于X的这个梦，醒过来了以后我很久都不能忘记。梦里面亲密的举动在酒吧真实的发生过，我的潜意识擅自把这个场景判定为了我快乐的回忆，让这个场景一遍一遍的在我的梦里面重现。希望下次做梦潜意识能够征求一下我本人的意见，谢谢，晚安。  
9th Dec. / 4.48 a.m.


	5. 16th Dec. / 4.00 a.m.

16th Dec. / 4.00 a.m.

这一周我总是梦到顾樾文，还梦到了主管。但是这一周我和她们只见了一次，那天她们去跟合作方吃午饭，学校里一个人都没有，我临时看守了一下学校，顾樾文回来路上给我带了一份炸鸡汉堡。然后顾樾文和主管就消失了一整个星期。

我梦到了顾樾文和主管带着我一起出去吃饭。在一个日式装修的地方，我们吃完了以后，主管拉着我的手，从一个小的石桥上走去另外一个小院子。石桥下面是小河，周围全部都是正在开花的桃花树，我们过去的时候刚好有风吹过来。在桥上主管拉着我，对我说，如果桃花落在我的头上，我的愿望就会实现。我已经不记得我在梦里的愿望是什么了，但是在梦里我的愿望真的实现了，我特别的开心，现实里从来没有出现过的开心。可能实现的是我潜意识里都一直想要实现的事情吧。过了那个石桥以后，进到一个日本的院子里，院子里有很多可爱的猫还有柯基，顾老板从里面走了出来，把我带走了，但是去了哪里我醒过来以后已经忘了，但是我能记得顾老板当时并不是很开心的样子。

第二个。  
我们是是a方研究室的科学家，但是我们的研究室被b方攻占，研究室的人都成为了b方的俘虏。b方将我们抓起来，把我们放到一篇森林里面玩一个自相残杀的游戏，除去我科学家的身份，我是一个很有名的狙击手。我戴着一条项链可以无限往项链里面储存子弹，但是我作为一个狙击手，我没有办法近距离作战，我也并不想伤害我的同伴，我只能躲在森林的边缘一味的避开其他想要杀了我的人。我在这里遇到X，她也逃到了这里，我为了保护她开枪杀死了追杀她的人。但是b方觉得我们不愿意杀人的人，把游戏变得无趣了，所以我和X，还有其他和我们一样的人，又被抓了回去，在房间的角落里面我看到了顾老板和主管。抓我们的人说，既然我们不愿意玩那个游戏，就给我们换一个游戏玩。他让随从抬出一箱左轮手枪，告诉我们他准备的左轮不一定是有子弹，要挑选两个人拿着枪互相向对方开枪，有可能都死，有可能只死一个，也有可能都活下来。我跪在地上求他放过顾老板，因为我想要报答顾老板。b方同意了，但是作为代价，我必须要和X玩这个游戏。

X的枪里没有子弹。但是我的枪里有。

X死在我面前，死在我的手下。

我崩溃了，抱着X的尸体大哭。这个时候a方突然攻打过过来了，b方非常奇怪为什么a方会找到他们的位置。b方的人逼迫我和a方的狙击手对枪，否则的话就杀死剩下的所有人，我照做了，但是后来我才知道，a方为了防止我们逃跑，在我们所有研究人员的身上的都装了定位系统，我们更像是诱饵，而且a方也并没有的打算救我们，他们一直是无差别轰炸，目的只有歼灭b方这一个。

我记得我醒的时候，脸上都是泪水，头发也因为大哭而黏在我的脸上，很少因为睡觉这么狼狈不堪。  
晚安  
16th Dec. / 4.48 a.m.


End file.
